(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive rear suspension system, and in particular, to an improved automotive rear suspension mounting bracket capable of reducing noise as well as modularizing suspension-mounting structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are respective perspective and schematic views of a conventional rear suspension system mounted to a vehicle.
The conventional rear suspension includes a shock absorber 10 interposed between a knuckle 4 and an upper wall of a wheel housing 6, with an upper arm 16 interposed between the knuckle 4 and a sidewall of the wheel housing 6.
The upper arm 16 is, at its one end, connected to an end of an upper branch extended from the knuckle 4 and connected to the sidewall of the wheel housing at its two split ends such that the shock absorber 10 is positioned between the split portions of the upper arm 16.
In this conventional rear suspension system, the structure is such that one end of the suspension is directly connected to the upper wall of the wheel housing and the upper arm is connected to the side wall of the wheel housing, causing impact noise to easily penetrate into an interior of a vehicle.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rear suspension mounting-bracket capable of reducing interior noise of a vehicle and facilitating ease of assembly of the rear suspension to the vehicle body through modularization.
To achieve the above object, a rear suspension system according to the present invention comprises a knuckle for mounting a rear wheel, upper and lower arms with one end of each respectively connected to an upper and lower portion of the knuckle, a rear suspension-mounting bracket fixed to a sidewall of the wheel housing and connected to one end of the upper arm, and a shock absorber inserted into the rear suspension-mounting bracket at its upper portion and connected to the lower arm at its lower portion for absorbing bouncing impacts of the wheel, and wherein the rear suspension-mounting bracket includes a main bracket formed by assembling symmetrical first and second bracket members and an upper arm-connecting bracket mounted on one side of the main bracket for connecting the rear suspension-mounting bracket with the upper arm.